During the manufacture of lighting assemblies, in particular for outdoor use, it is common to use, for example, LED light sources, for example of the multi-chip type, i.e. with several chips which are arranged on a metal panel and connected directly to a connector of the module without providing any “intelligence” within the circuit.
In indoor applications it is known to use assemblies of the Chip-on-Board (CoB) type which are glued directly onto the board (for example printed circuit board (PCB)) of the so-called light engine. The board is made with a high degree of planarity, with the subsequent application of conductive glue onto which the CoB module is applied. As soon as the glue has hardened, connection between the electrodes of the CoB module (i.e. the light source board on which the light source is arranged) and the PCB board (i.e. the drive board of the light source) is performed.
This method of operation may result in:                a high degree of thermal resistance between the light source board and the associated heat sink, as a result of the presence of three interfaces, namely between: i) light source board (CoB)/glue, ii) glue/drive board and iii) drive board/heat sink;        increase in the production time due to the manual bonding method; and        the need to provide a casing for protecting the contacts of the light source board (CoB).        